


Aomine x Puremine

by dwindlingflame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble of aomine dating his younger self</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aomine x Puremine

**Author's Note:**

> i thought of this after random tumblr drama concerning aokaga, aokuro, and aokise. so i figured, take aomine out of the picture and the wars end. so aomine will love himself and himself alone >:D

Aomine sighed, leaning back in his chair as a pair of strong arms wrapped firmly around his neck. 

“Eh? What’s wrong, Aomine?”

Aomine sighed, leaning his head back on the shoulder of the man behind him. “I’m boreeed.”

The man scoffed, rubbing his nose into Aomine’s hair. “Let’s play basketball then. How about it?”

Aomine raised an eyebrow, glancing up into the innocent, dark blue orbs above him. “You know, you haven’t beaten me, yet.” he smirked, watching as an annoyed pout crossed over his lover’s face.

“You were just lucky!”

“For 74 games?”

“Who’s counting?!”

“Obviously, I am.”

His lover growled in his ear, leaning back in order to spin Aomine’s computer chair around. He placed his hands on the arm rests, towering over the older male before him. “Don’t think you’re better than me because you’re older.”

Aomine scoffed, tilting his head to the side as he brought his face closer to his adorable, dusky skinned lover. “I don’t think I’m better than you, boo~” he started, reaching up to cup that young, pouting face. “I  _know_  I am.”

Before the younger male could respond, Aomine pressed their lips together, grinning as the boy whimpered against him, trying his hardest to fight off Aomine’s wandering tongue. 

Aomine brought his free hand up to his lover’s stomach, trailing the tips of his fingers against his firm, toned chest, feeling his muscle clench under his touch.

His companion moaned, deepening the kiss as he slid forward onto Aomine’s lap, wrapping his arms around his senpai’s neck. Aomine wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist, tilting his head so that he could properly explore his kouhai’s hot, wet cavern without much resistance. The boy shivered against him, pressing their chest’s together, enjoying the unadulterated passion being poured into the kiss.

It wasn’t long before both males needed to breath, causing them to pull apart, a thin trail of saliva connecting them before it broke. Aomine grinned, licking the corner of his lips before leaning forward to lick at his lover’s plump, freshly kissed lips.

“So, do you still think you can beat me?”

The blue haired boy’s lips quivered as he nodded shakily, his face heating up as he stared down into Aomine’s cocky eyes. “Y-Yeah…”

“Then let’s go play, Daiki, and show me what you got.”

Daiki nodded, forcing a smirk onto his flushed face, “You’re on!”

 


End file.
